Siempre eres tú
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Por ello siempre fuiste tú, sigues siendo tú, y seguirás ocupando el estandarte de lo más importante para mí.


_Bueno, a mí me encanta el ItaSasu, y me parece pertinente hacer crecer el fandom de la pareja, así que como la inspiración hace mucho me dicto el título, y me puso en la mente el pricipio y el fin de la historia, me decidí a hacerlo._

_**Pareja: **__ItaSasu_

_**Advertencias: **__Muerte de un personaje, Shonnen Ai (casi imperceptible), incesto, además de que me temo que cambiare un poco la historia del manga, ya que en este fic no hay el reencuentro Uchiha, que está saliendo últimamente._

_**Declaimer:**__ Todos los personajes mencionados son de mano y obra de Kishimoto, a quien respeto, e insulto a diario. Es que ese hombre es muy cruel con aquellos que adoro._

* * *

**Siempre eres tú**

Y mis pies intentan moverse, más la fuerza me abandona, y hace que mis pasos parezcan dignos del animal denominado tortuga. Mi fuerza me abandona, el respirar lentamente se convierte un acto inconcebible. El fin llega, y sé que ahora no poseo las fuerzas necesarias para evitarlo.

Mientras me voy sumiendo en la inconsciencia, me doy cuenta de la veracidad de esos rumores. Resulto ser cierto, ya que poco a poco, mientras todo mi alrededor se quiere perder en las penumbras, llego a recapitular fragmentos de mi vida. Pero no todo. En esos tantos recuerdos dulces y amargos, la única persona que anda como protagonista, paseándose en estos últimos segundos de mi existencia, eres tú.

Siempre eres tú ¿verdad?

No importa el momento o la ocasión, siempre eres tú Itachi. Hasta la misma hora que agonizo, con esta herida que atraviesa mi pecho, la cual no sé distinguir si fue de parte de Konoha, o de Akatsuki; mientras siento el sabor metálico de la sangre esparcirse por mi cavidad bucal, el peor dilema que me puede pasar es que ya no pienso en un escape, no pienso en mi persona, y solo eres tú quien sustrae todo lo que me queda vida.

Fue desde muy niño, ¿no? Este atípico comportamiento es parte de mi persona, desde antes que tuviese memoria. Si bien recuerdo, algo que conmemoraba nuestra madre, mientras apretaba mis mejillas, es mi primera palabra, la cual salió como un balbuceo infantil, pero no profería lo que normalmente intenta un infante, no dije papá, o mamá, de mis labios pude farfullar un "tachi" que con el pasar del tiempo era tu nombre.

Ohh, porque siempre eres tú. Siempre fuiste el hijo favorito de nuestro padre, y si bien mi madre me trataba con mayor cariño, en ciertas conversaciones ella no podía ocultar la realidad de nuestras diferencias que me hieren. Porque tú eres el prodigio, tú fuiste el mejor, eras la persona más amable, y aquel que no tenía compasión.

Por tu perfección te odiaba, en la academia tu nombre siempre que se pronunciaba era para otra comparativa con mi persona, tenía celos, porque no era nada a tu lado. Pero cuando venías, y me sonreías me daba cuenta que siempre eras tú, la persona que oscurece mis días, el único ser que tiene la divinidad de hacer relucir hasta aquello destinado a estar en la oscuridad.

Puede que en esos tiempos de niños sentía impotencia a tu lado, siempre he envidiado la perfección de tus actos; y la forma en que estos actos pulidos, y bellos parecían con tu persona algo ordinario. Puede que en esos tiempos, más que envidia yo tuviera pena, porque sabía que si jamás estaba a tu nivel no podría ser digno de ser tu hermano, y aún quería poder estar a tu lado.

Nada ha cambiado, eso es lo irónico. Son nueve años que estamos separados, y aunque mi forma de pensar ha cambiado, siempre tu persona está en mi mente. Destruiste el clan, y opte por la venganza, porque tú estabas en ese camino. Y cuando acabe la meta vengativa, me sentí tan vacio, mas la verdad me volvió a poner a ti como prioridad, y vuelvo a estar vinculado contigo.

Solo eres tú, la única persona por la que daría mi alma al diablo, es más ya lo hice en más de una ocasión. Porque mi mente se persuade más de tu existencia que de ninguna otra, porque tú eres el gran sol, y yo un planeta que va en torno a ti. En cierto me da alegría que no soy yo el único dependiente a esta relación, ya que al final de cuentas yo fui tu maldición, perdición, y reivindicación.

Te odio, te amo, te detesto, y añoro. Eres lo blanco, y lo negro, el que mato mis sueños, y la única persona que me da estos. Eres mi salvación, y aquel que me mete en las penumbras. Y nada importa con tal de saber que en fin seguimos vinculados en estos sentimientos, a pesar de que me duele saber de que gran parte fueron mal interpretados tras tantas mentiras, salidas de tus labios.

Por ello siempre fuiste tú, sigues siendo tú, y seguirás ocupando el estandarte de lo más importante para mí. Porque con lo que sea que haya pasado, solo una cosa jamás ha cambiado, y ese es el hecho de que siempre tu persona es la que ocupa el lugar que yo señalo.

Tengo muchas cosas de que arrepentirme, en todas ellas tú estás muy presente, ya que los otros errores me importan poco. Entre esas están el haberte creído esa mentira que despedazo mi vida a los 7, el haber ocupado mi vida solo buscando una venganza que me dolía, el no haberte reconocido como algo más que un enemigo, el jamás haber tenido el valor de haber descubierto este raro sentimiento, que solo es para ti.

Pero que importa, nada importa ¿verdad? Estoy desfalleciendo, y tú muerto ya estas, solo espero poder encontrarte en el otro lado, y si no, no hay consuelo, esa es la verdad. El equilibrio se vuelve inexistente, y sé que moriré con un golpe en seco en mi nuca a lo mejor. Me caigo, cierro los ojos y espero el impacto, mientras tengo otra herida, que sé que no me va a doler, porque ya estoy por poco en el otro lado. Pero no siento nada, no hay golpe, ni herida, ni estoy más muerto que ahora.

Pienso que estoy soñando, porque cuando abro mis ojos encuentro tu rostro. Ya me han dicho que estoy volviéndome loco, y esto parece comprobarlo, pero no me importa y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan simulo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo puede ser dedicada para ti. No creo que al que tengo delante sea real, es imposible, y a lo mejor es la manifestación de mi último deseo, por ello sin temor estiro mis manos cubiertas de líquido carmesí, y acaricio tu rostro, al igual que esas manos frías cual cadáver que tienes hacen lo mismo con mi cara. Una extraña felicidad me embarga, quiero decir algo, pero no sale un sonido entendible, y al final me rindo y solo enredo mis manos en tus finos cabellos negros.

Tengo el valor para hacerlo, no me importa si mi mente solo juega, y hace que un desconocido tenga los rasgos de mi hermano, y con fuerza atraigo su rostro, y estiro el mío, y hago la última imprudencia que podría hacer con Itachi. Lo beso, me corresponde, y me siento tranquilo, mis manos ya no pueden aprisionar sus cabellos, y todo lo que me queda de vida, solo se va a mis labios que lo besan sin reparos. Porque esa es otra realidad estúpida que tengo que aceptar, porque después de verle con la figura del mejor hermano, después de odiarlo hasta donde me fue posible, por encima de todos los hechos amargos y bellos, siempre lo ame más de lo que hubiera deseado, y no me importa aceptarlo en mi final.

Mis ojos se cierran, sé que ya estoy acabado, y mi cuerpo cae prontamente en las penumbras, el aire ya no entra por mis pulmones, y m cuerpo se siente tieso. Mis oídos solo escuchan la voz desesperada de mi hermana pidiendo ayuda para mi persona, pero no hay salvación y ahora solo quiero morir como él lo hizo.

* * *

_No sé qué tal quedo, pero a mi ver tubo Ooc de Sasuke, y quedo muy cortito, pero en fin salió lo suficientemente bien para que me agrade leerlo jejeje. Pues no sé, por favor déjenme reviews, que de verdad cuesta haces estos one shot._

_Muy bien este es mi cuarto oneshot publicado, la próxima semana para los que le interese, hare un ItaKonan, su nombre será "Esencia Animal", claro esto es solo para aquellos que les de por ver. Espero que les haya gustado, y sin más que decir, me despido._


End file.
